


Cruel Summer

by MagicTrashCan



Series: Love & Thunder [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Slow Burn, just!!! two dinguses!!!!!, so the slowest of burnsssss, they are bad at feelings!!!!!, they share one single brain cell and pass it back and forth and it SHOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTrashCan/pseuds/MagicTrashCan
Summary: Mel and Tom are Just Friends, have been for years, and that's perfectly fine. Until one fateful night, Tom meets someone captivating, and it throws everyone for a loop.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Taylor Swift
Series: Love & Thunder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662565
Comments: 69
Kudos: 87





	1. May 2, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, an album drops that paints such a clear picture that you just CAN'T HELP BUT IMAGINE IT ALL. Anywayyyyyyy so here's the first chapter of this disaster.
> 
> Small background: Mel is my OC who went to RADA with Tom, stars in the Thor movies as Sif (in which Sif and Loki are involved canonically in this universe), and they've been best friends ever since RADA. They had a *vague hand waving* history in school and kinda during the first Thor filming, but beyond that they are friends!

**May 2, 2016**

Mel laughed and leaned against the bar with her friend Thea, both of them breathing heavy and wiping sweat from their brows. Tom was following close behind, the laughter written on his face drowned by the thumping bass. When he got close Thea held out of a defensive hand, a mock frown marring her features.

“No! Stay back, you fiend!” Even shouting over the music, the soft lilt of a southern accent was still present in her words.

Tom rolled his eyes and then grabbed her wrist, firing pleading looks at both of them. “Come  _ on _ . We’ve only just started!”

Mel shook her head vigorously, feeling the effects of her drinks suddenly as she did. “You’re crazy! We’ve been dancing for an hour, Thomas. I’m dying!”

“You’re both so weak. It’s a wonder we ever lost to you lot.”

“Hey!” Mel slapped his arm playfully. “There’s a reason I chose the arts as a career, you twat.”

“And it’s clearly not because of your endurance.” He winked and Thea howled with laughter, and Mel thanked god she was already flushed from drinking.

“That’s it! I’m reporting you to Kevin myself! Your career is over!” she threatened through laughter.

“Fucks’ sake, get a  _ room _ .” Thea took a shot Mel hadn’t noticed her order. “I’m  _ tired _ .” She attempted to shove them both away, but Mel held her ground.

“No, no, no.” She straightened her dress and then Tom’s jacket. “I really do need a rest. Go on, you. I’ll catch up later.”

“Are you sure?” Tom’s eyes were still filled with mirth, but there was that insufferable sincerity there. The gleam of concern and care he could never seem to drop. “I promised I wouldn’t abandon you.”

“I’m fully capable of sitting at a bar. Besides, Thea needs someone to keep her from taking any  _ more _ shots.” Mel fired a look Thea’s way, where another shot glass rested empty in her hand. Thea grinned.

“Alright.” He kissed her hand and twirled away as he did, the dork. “I’m holding you to that, catching up with me later.”

“Yes, yes,  _ fine _ .  _ Goodbye _ .”

And he was gone, vanishing into the crowd of various Hollywood elite and blending in with them all effortlessly.

“You two make me so miserable,” Thea stated, slurring her words a bit as she collapsed onto a stool.

Mel humored her with a smile and pulled another stool up next to her. “Yeah? As if you’re the peachy-est company in the world?”

“Don’t,” Thea covered her mouth as a burp interrupted, “try to distract me. This  _ thing _ you two keep doing. It’s exhausting.”

“So you’ve said.” Mel rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. She was used to Thea’s drunken honesty at this point, mostly because she said the exact same things when she was sober.

“That’s it? No other reply?”

“Same old, same old. We have teased each other like this for years. You just like seeing oranges when there’s only apples.”

“That’s nothing. That phrase is nothing.”

“You know what I meant.”

“And  _ you _ know that I’m seeing oranges because they’re  _ oranges _ .”

Mel shrugged and waved down the bartender for a shot, whatever one he wanted to give her, and took it quickly. Thea, god love her, was a breath of fresh air most of the time, but just now, the words felt more exhausting than anything. “You can see whatever fruit you like. It doesn’t change the facts.”

Thea shook her head and tried to look somber, before bursting into a giggle. “Fine, fine. Keep your head in the sand.” She reached over and grabbed her hand. “At least you’ll always have me.”

“Always.” Mel smirked, squeezing her hand in return.

They carried on there at the bar, drinking water, finally, if only between their other drinks, and people watching. A few various producers, actors, directors, etc. joined them at points, but overall, it was the two of them observing the pomp and circumstance of it all. This was Mel’s first MET, and Thea’s third, and Mel was enjoying the comparison stories she had. The tales of smuggled in phones alone was enough to make the event worth it.

“It’s already midnight? Fuck, I need to track Hiddleston down.” Mel sighed, stowing away her own smuggled phone after a furtive glance across the room.

“He’s probably just dancing.” Thea shrugged as she stood and pulled at the corner of her eye wearily, clearly trying not to disturb the complex makeup she wore. “But we should find him anyway. I’m ready to shed all this.”

Mel shivered and shook her head with a smile. “Must you make it sound so creepy?” She looked around the room again, still not spotting him, though that was hardly surprising given how many people there were. “Tell you what. I’m considerably more sober than you at this point, so why don’t you wait here while I go get him?”

“Mmm, you sure you don’t just want him alone?”

“We are literally in a gigantic ballroom, in a museum, full of people.”

“Tomato, tom-ah-toh.” Thea shrugged dramatically, but sat down again and waved her off. “I’ll be here. Don’t be too long.”

Mel smiled and walked away, slipping between conversations and dances as she surveyed the room. Even as late as it was, the party didn’t show any signs of winding down. Some people tried to pull her aside or get her attention, but she kept firm and made excuses to keep them at bay.

After a few minutes, she spotted Emma Watson talking to some producers of some sort, and placed a light touch at her elbow to get her attention.

“Hey, hi!” Mel nodded at the other men and dipped close to Emma’s ear, who was giving her a warm smile. “Have you seen Tom? Thea and I want to go but we haven’t seen him in hours.”

“Mmm.” Emma narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips just slightly, a strange look sparking in her eyes that Mel couldn’t quite place. “I saw him dancing with someone over there a little while ago.” She nodded a bit away and to the right.

“You’re my savior.” Mel pecked her cheek, careful not to smudge either of their makeup, and earning her a laugh from Emma.

With a polite wave to the others, Mel was off in the direction Emma had sent her, eyes aimed high as she searched for familiar, floppy, blonde curls, and smiled in relief when she spotted him bobbing about near some tables that were just in sight. As she moved past the last row of people, that smile faltered.

Tom was indeed dancing with someone. Her platinum blonde hair and silver dress all shined in the low, flashing colored lights as she twirled and laughed with him. Someone nearby was recording the whole thing without a care about the no-phone rules.  _ It  _ is _ the end of the night, I suppose. _ She approached, unnoticed. As they paused their movement, Tom was grinning down at Taylor with a look Mel knew all too well, and the one Taylor gave him back matched its intensity. They were speaking quietly to each other, at least, quiet enough to only be heard by the two of them over the music. Mel had to tap Taylor’s shoulder as she got closer to catch either of their attention.

“Mel!” Tom cried, grinning ear to ear. “I knew you’d give in eventually. Have you met Taylor?”

The singer was beaming at her, radiant and charming as could be expected. “Hello!”

Mel grinned and decided to ignore the foreign twist in her gut. “Yes, I believe so, at the Globe’s last year?”

“Mel went to school with me, and stars in the Thor movies as well,” Tom supplied.

“Of course! You wore the layered pink dress, right? And presented with Vin Diesel?”

“Guilty.”

“You were so funny! And I loved you in the Thor movies!”

“You’re too kind.”  _ Doesn’t she have a boyfriend? Didn’t I read that somewhere? _ She felt something in her smile shift and stowed the thought away for later, and turned to Tom. “I hate to interrupt the fun, but Thea and I were wanting to head out. Are you ready?”

Tom did that thing where he glanced from her to Taylor, looking something like a fish out of water. “Actually, I want to stay a bit later.” He grinned, eyes shining with the spark of excitement and adrenaline. “Feel free to take the car, though. I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“Right.” Mel fully knew her smile was tight now, and prayed they were both too intoxicated to notice.  _ I shouldn’t be bothered by this. Why am I bothered? _ “Remember we have that interview before your flight tomorrow.”

“Of course.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, but Mel didn’t miss the way his fingers lingered on Taylor’s wrist as he did. “Text me when you’ve made it back safe.”

“Yeah. Same to you.” Mel smiled at Taylor, praying her thousands of dollars on RADA’s education were worth it now more than ever. “It was so nice to see you again. Have a great night!”

Mel made her exit quickly, not that the other two noticed that. She glanced back once she neared the crowd and they were already engrossed in each other again, walking together further away from the noise and people. A lump rose in Mel’s throat as she watched.  _ Why the fuck am I responding this way?  _ She marched decidedly through the crowd and back to Thea. She hadn’t even noticed anyone vying for her attention this time, if they had tried.

“Ready?” she asked on arrival, a manic edge to her voice, though that could have been because she was breathless.

“Yep.” Thea sipped the last of her drink and rose, a little wobbly, then frowned at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Mel nodded and kicked the false smile back into place. She had no energy to try and decipher the weird shit her body was doing right now, least of all with a drunk Thea. “I’m exhausted and tired of this dress.”

Thea narrowed her eyes but took her arm without further questions. As they made their way out, Mel let them be distracted by anyone who tried to stop them. While they talked with whoever wanted to, she frequently caught herself looking around the room. She couldn’t really place why, or what she was looking for, or she  _ could _ and simply would not let herself really follow that trail of thought; but whatever she was looking for went unfound, because the tightness in her throat and chest never levitated as they made their way out.

On the ride back to their hotel, Thea leaned on her shoulder and slept, and Mel was grateful for the quiet.  _ I’m not his keeper. It’s not my business, regardless if she has a boyfriend or not.  _ Despite herself, she pulled her phone out and typed out ‘taylorswift’ on Instagram. She was greeted by sunshine-y smiles and beach vistas, and most of all, a tall, muscular, well known boyfriend.

Mel sighed, locked her phone, and leaned back against the seat to watch the lights wash over her through her closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO MY HEADCANONS FOR LOVER SONGS:
> 
> Cruel Summer: Meeting Tom in May while dating Calvin Harris AND Meeting Joe in August while still dating Tom  
> False God: Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom  
> Afterglow: Messing everything up with Tom and feeling REGRET


	2. May 15, 2016

**May 15, 2016**

Tom was smirking at his phone, tip tapping away a text to…well, she knew who. The sun fell all over him; in his short curls enough to make them shine blonde, on his white button up enough make him glow, and across his skin enough to make him look flush.

Mel sipped her Bloody Mary surreptitiously as Tom started to tuck the phone away, praying her partial shade under the umbrella hid her blush.  _ This is Tom. Just Tom. What the fuck am I even doing ogling him like this? _

“You look positively smitten.” She smirked at him and was glad she sounded casual. It had been a few weeks since the MET, since Tom cancelled his flight to extend his stay in NYC.

He gave her a cheeky grin while he cut into his omelet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right. No beautiful singers lighting up your phone and occupying all your time when I’ve tried to make dinner plans, then?” She arched her eyebrow and sipped her drink again, feeling the familiar rhythm of their banter fall into place.

“Of course not!” but he was grinning as he said it. “You know me, darling, I’m a perfect saint.”

Mel laughed once; sincere, despite everything. “Of course.” And before she could think too much about it, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand, stopping it where he was cutting his next bite and causing him to look up at her with a crinkle in his brow. “Be careful, Tom. I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“I’m perfectly capable of making my own judgements, Michelle.” He hadn’t moved, and the use of her full name stung.

She pulled her hand back and picked at her toast. “I’m well aware. You don’t have to go invoking my name like that.” She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the crumbs to stop the shaking in her hands. “Jesus. As a friend, I’m legally obligated to make sure you know I have your back.”

Tom’s expression softened, finally, and now he reached out to grab her tight fingers. “I’m sorry. I thought you might be talking about her–” he released her hand to wave his vaguely in the air. “Well, you weren’t, so it doesn’t matter. I appreciate you looking out for me.”

“Of course,” she repeated. “I’ll always be here for you, love.” And he laughed at the sarcastic edge she put on the endearment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the sweet taste of denial at breakfast. Lovely.
> 
> Also, thank you so so so much for reading!!! You are an absolute angel and I appreciate you eternally.
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are a delight <3


	3. May 16, 2016

**May 16, 2016**

The following day, Tom was long gone and back in London, already doing another small interview circuit; because rest was for the weak, evidently.

She turned the volume up on the speaker and settled against the counter with her coffee. _It’s too goddamn early for this._

 _"And you sat with Taylor Swift, right?”_ the host asked.

 _"Well,”_ Tom’s mischievous chuckle crackled through her speakers _, “we did very briefly, and we danced as well.”_

_"Sounds like you enjoyed her company!”_

_"Of course! She’s amazing.”_

Mel gripped her mug tighter.

 _"_ _Did you go to the MET with a date?”_

_“I went single! It seems to be my eternal affliction.”_

Mel felt heat rise in her cheeks and rolled her eyes, the memory of her straightening his coat in the limo they’d shared flashed in her mind.

_“I hear the MET is magic for match making. Maybe something new is on the horizon?”_

_“Maybe.”_ Tom laughed again. _“Anything is possible, I’m sure.”_

They carried on talking about a few upcoming projects and then the spot was over.

Mel’s body was numb. Between the words and the sleep deprivation, she couldn’t find the strength to try and manage the emotions that threatened to strangle her. Instead, she pulled out her phone.

_I just listened to your spot. You did great!_

_Thank you so much, darling!_

_God, what time is it there? 6am?_

_I had a call scheduled with a producer._

It was a lie, but it felt better just then than feeding his ego into knowing she’d woken up to listen after he’d mentioned offhand that he would be on it yesterday at their lunch.

_The time lined up perfectly!_

_That’s wonderful! I hope it went well._

_You know how these things go. I’ll_

_keep you posted._

_See that you do ;)_

Mel left it there, lest she be tortured any more by further insufferable-ness, or the way her heart responded to the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're a treasure and I am so grateful for you! ^_^
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are greatly appreciated <3


	4. June, 2016

**June, 2016**

June was, at best, unpleasant. She woke up on the first to a long rambling text from Tom. It had been a long time since he’d done it, but it always meant he was working through some kind of mess of emotion. Nothing would ever beat the night before he was expecting a call from Luke regarding whether or not he would get the role in Hollow Crown. Mel hadn’t doubted he would for a second, but Tom still sent her paragraph after paragraph in an attempt to talk around and through his anxiety. It was charming, honestly, and it warmed her heart that he trusted her enough to do it.

The text that she woke up to that bright June morning was all warmth and gushing and excitement. He was, as he so plainly stated it, in love. Or, falling in love, at the very least. And  _ madly, devastatingly _ happy.  _ I’ve never felt like this before _ . The words ricocheted in her head long after she’d put the phone away.  _ Never? Not ever? Not any of the dozens of times he’d sent her similar proclamations about others? Not even with-?  _ She shook the thought away, frowned, sipped her coffee, and reopened the text. It  _ was _ as happy as she’d heard him be in months. Not that he’d been unhappy, but this was…euphoric. And goddammit, this was Tom. He was one of her closest friends.

She wrote back a long paragraph about how much she cared about him, and how glad she was that he could feel so happy. And she  _ did _ mean it.

Next, she blocked any alerts for the names  _ Tom Hiddleston _ and  _ Taylor Swift _ from her twitter and news apps.

Within the week, she had to block the words  _ Hiddleswift _ , as well.

It was a matter of personal safety and denial, she knew that, but everyone had their limits and ways that they survived. She was too old not to take care of herself and young enough not to question whether it was a healthy response.

Still, blocking words didn’t stop Tom’s updates. Not that there were many. They had gone from daily communication to every few days or once a week. Usually it was a selfie of himself, sometimes with Taylor, at various places. In one, it was a shot of him and Diana, an unaware Taylor laughing with Emma in the background.  _ God, they’re moving fast _ . Mel always replied with emojis, or a smart ass reply, same as she always did. There was no reason not to.  _ There’s no reason not to. _

It was manageable. Fine, even. She was busy, and happy, and in a few short weeks she would be off to Australia with a cast she adored and a director she loved and she would get a break. Not that the updates were a burden. How could they be, as rare as they were? How could it be that they had any effect on her at all? Why the fuck did they settle in her stomach and chest like lumps of dead weight, poisonous and eating away at her?

It was fine.

June was fine.

Mel carried on her life, the same as ever, no one else the wiser. And on a good day,even she believed she was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes....the smartest bitches........are the dumbest bitches..........


	5. July 1, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is Mel texting Tom, in case that wasn't clear)

**July 1, 2016**

_Hey! I know you said you might be in the_

_states for 4_ _th_ _of July, so this is your_

_reminder for my party! I hope you can_

_come. And Taylor too, of course!_

_Let me know, love you! <3_

**_Seen 7:23pm_ **

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji*


	6. July 3, 2016

**July 3, 2016**

_Hey! Party’s tomorrow!_

_You coming or w_ _hat?_

**_Seen 11:44am_ **

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji x3*


	7. July 4, 2016

**July 4, 2016**

_Thanks for the heads up, asshole._

_**Seen 8:30pm** _

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you "yikes" at the plot you wrote: D:


	8. July 6, 2016

**July 6, 2016**

Mel dropped her purse on the table with a clatter, causing Chris and Tessa to look up at her from where they were eating a few feet away.

“Mel!” Chris roared, rushing to her and sweeping her into a bone crushing hug. “How are you? How was your flight?”

“It was long as hell and I’m exhausted. Is it always so hot here? Fuck.” She wiped the sweat from her brow and took her sunglasses off as Tessa swooped in for a hug as well.

“It’s so good to see you!”

“You too,” Mel grinned at her, and then Chris, all façade of grumpiness falling away. “How filming been?”

“Hot! Great, though.” Chris sat back down and continued eating his chicken.

“Taika wearing you out?”

“Maybe _ him _ ,” Tessa teased, indicating Chris with her thumb. “I’m having a blast.”

Mel laughed and sat next to Chris, tucking her feet under herself as she did, and Tessa followed suit. “That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.”

“I thought your scenes started tomorrow?” Tessa was picking at her food again now.

“They do, but I missed this.” She waved her hand at them both and vaguely toward the sets that were beyond the trailers. “So I decided to stop by.”

“So sappy all the time.” Chris nudged her with his foot and grinned.

“Fuck off,” Mel laughed.

“Tom should be here in about an hour. The old gang, together again.”

Tessa pointed her fork at Chris. “Isn’t he bringing Taylor? Didn’t he tell you that yesterday?”

Mel’s stomach dropped.  _ So he’s capable of talking to  _ some _ of his friends _ .

“Apparently.” Chris was still smirking but he rolled his eyes. “He sounds absolutely lovesick, it’s nauseating.”

“Lovely.” Mel hoped the bite of sarcasm in her voice wasn’t too hard.

Conveniently, Tessa was called out for costuming as she said it. She shoved more food in her mouth, waved, and mumbled something like “seef yuh ltrr,” as she followed the assistant out.

Chris laid his plate back on the table, practically licked clean, and leaned forward on his knees. Mel suddenly wished she’d kept her sunglasses on. “Are you alright?”

“Yes?” She smiled and turned her head, feigning naivety. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He arched one brow and his lips became a hard, disbelieving line. “Mel.”

She fidgeted under the scrutiny, picking at an errant string on her jeans. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

“Really? Because you stopped smiling as soon as I mentioned Tom.”

“Did not.”

“Mel.”

“ _ God _ .” She rolled her head back and groaned, then rolled it back to face him. “ _ Fine _ . I’m mad at him right now, but it’s not,” she made a face, “whatever you’re insinuating. He ignored my reminder about my fourth of July party, and has  _ continued _ to ignore subsequent texts, so I had to see by chance on the news that he had others plans.” She balled her hands into fists. “And it’s not that he  _ had _ plans. I could give a fuck about that. But he didn’t even bother to tell me at all. He’s just being such a fucking ass.” She frequently swore, but it was worse when she was angry, and this was the first time she’d had a chance to talk about it at all. She sighed and looked over at the table of food and drinks. “God, I need a drink.”

Chris grabbed one of her fists and squeezed it, pulling her gaze back to him. “That’s everything?”

“ _ Yes _ .” She pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes again. “We– He–” she sighed and took a deep breath. “I don’t want him like that. I haven’t for years.  _ You _ of all people know. But we’ve been friends longer than any of that, and this is a shitty way to treat a friend.”

“You’re right.” Mel looked up at him again and he had that crinkling frown of his on. “It is, and I’m sorry he did that.”

She shrugged. “It’s done now. I have to get over it. Lord knows I’m not talking to him about it with  _ her _ here. They’ll both do the same shit you just did.”

Chris’ mouth was still a hard line, but now it was turned in a weird, sympathetic smile. “I’m sure you’ll get a chance to. You should talk to him about it.”

“Maybe. Either way, we’re working. So no matter what, it’s  _ fine _ .”

“Sure.”

“Right. So, enough about me. How’s Elsa? How are the kids?”

Chris was such a warm, amiable presence. The entire cast and crew were, really, but Chris brought an extra spark of light everywhere he went. As he told her stories of his family and their adventures, “You have to visit them before you head back, you know. I’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t,” she found her anxiety and anger melting away in the stomach clenching, near painful fits of laughter.

“You have to move to the states,” she finally gasped out after a particularly pointed tale. “I miss you all too much between shoots and press circuits.”

“You could always move here!”

“Fat chance.”

She was about to add something else, another line that would draw more banter and more laughter, when Tom walked in, Taylor in tow and in hand, and the words died in her mouth.

There were general exclamations and introductions as he entered. Chris rising immediately and hugging Tom like a long lost brother, and then Taylor, to the singer’s surprise. Mel rose and turned on her sweetest, friendliest face to Taylor, because honestly, her ire was reserved for jackasses who couldn’t text back,  _ or at all _ , and that was pretty much it.

“It’s so good to see you!”

“You too!” Taylor hugged her, grinning. “This is so cool. I’ve never been on a Marvel movie set before. They made me sign so many NDAs!”

“That was half the delay,” Tom said with a chuckle, leaning in to hug Mel, which she pretended not to see by grabbing her phone off the ground where she dropped it, and when she was upright again, Tom’s face was tight as let his arm drop to slide easily around Taylor’s waist. “I thought you didn’t film until tomorrow.” It was for Mel, and not quite a question.

Mel, her smile still sweet, too sweet probably, merely kept aiming that smile vaguely away from him and ignoring the nauseating anger in her chest. “I stopped in to see Chris and Tessa real fast, but I’m about to go now.” She squeezed Chris’ arm affectionately and grabbed her bag. “See you all tomorrow!”

She took her leave, purposefully not looking at any of them, and was halfway off the set when Tom showed up next to her, panting and squinting into the heat. Mel regarded him coolly behind her sunglasses.

“Getting out of shape?”

He frowned harder at her. “What?”

“Nothing. What’s up? Did I forget something?”

“Kind of." He frowned at her. "You seem mad.”

“No shit.”

His frown deepened further and he continued. “I’m sorry. I know should’ve texted you back. It’s just, things have been so busy and chaotic it slipped my mind.”

“Right.” Mel grinned, grateful for the shield her shades provided. “Thank you _so much_ for the apology.”

He bit his lip, looking insufferably confused. "So...we're good?"

"Yep. I'm fine."

“It doesn’t feel like you’re fine.”

“Well, I am.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Silence followed. Tom’s frown seemed to have reached the peak of how deep it could go.

“…alright.” He sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” And then she turned and left him there without a backward glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom currently doesn't have the brain cell they share, in case anyone couldn't tell.


	9. July 7, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Mel plays Sif in the Thor Universe, and in this slight au, Sif plays a larger role in the movies and has an on-again-off-again romance with Loki. In my head, Sif was on Asgard helping Heimdall.

**July 7, 2016**

Mel did a little shimmy when she made eye contact with Tessa as she walked on set. Tessa grinned and sauntered over, nearly sashaying, and then laughed. They were both fully suited up in their characters’ battle gear, which always left a buzz on Mel’s skin. The feeling of preparation and excitement, and even a little magic, meant she couldn’t stop smiling.

“You look amazing!”

“Thank you, thank you.” Tessa twirled her large knives and arched a brow with a matching smirk.

“Big bisexual energy, wow.”

“ _ God _ , I can’t wait for that scene.”

“It better make the cut or I  _ swear _ I’m quitting.” Mel sat on her set chair.

“Look at us! We’re too hot and too powerful for it  _ not _ to.”

“So you say, but these old crusty white men still run the show.”

“So pessimistic,” Tessa rolled her eyes.

Taika walked up to them then. “Locked and ready?”

Tessa brandished her knives in the universal ‘at the ready’ motion. “Whenever you are.”

He turned to Mel and grinned, leaning in for a hug. “You made it in okay? How’s the jet lag?”

“Survivable!” She hugged him back and returned his easy smile. “I’m ready to get to work.”

Tom and Chris wandered over, laughing about something, also in full regalia for a final battle.

“Oh, I bet you love being free of the wig,” she snarked at Chris, staunchly avoiding eye contact with Tom.

Chris, the ham, flipped invisible long hair over his shoulder and blinked innocently at her. “Do I look handsome now, Mel?  _ Godly _ , even?”

“You know what? I take it back. Rescind my comments. Anything to make that  _ never _ happen again.”

Tessa giggled next to her. “I don’t know, it’s kind of charming.” Sarcasm dripped down her words and into her smirk.

Mel punched her arm. “Don’t encourage him!”

“Down, children, down.” Taika was smiling at them, the look somewhere between parental and scheming older brother. “And besides, you’re both right. He’s charming  _ and  _ insufferable.” He allowed for their chuckles and then said, “Alright. Tom, Mel. You’re up.”

“Right.” Something twisted and settled in her gut, heavy and bitter. “Let’s roll.”

It was the kiss scene.

Mel knew it was happening, and that was fine. She’d known for months it was in the script, and for weeks that it would be today. She hardly even blinked when she read it the first time. It was the culmination of three movies of tension between their characters, and besides, it wasn’t like it would even be the first time she’d kissed him. The only difference right now was that she couldn’t think of a person on earth she wanted to kiss less. She’d dreaded it ever since the 4th, on her plane ride, all night, and ever since she’d woken up that morning.

Which made sense. Her heart was racing because she was pissed. Her palms sweat with adrenaline because she was on the edge of a fight.

God, he was such an asshole, honestly.

“Places!” Taika called out, and she assumed her position on their makeshift mountain surrounded by green screens and smiled at the actor opposite her that she was poised to stab in a few moments. She still didn’t look at Tom.

_ Focus. Use it. _

“Action!”

With a rush, Mel shoved her sword “into” the opposing actor and “kicked” them off of it, gritting her teeth in anger and catching Tom’s eye over her shoulder. “Look what the Hela dragged in.” She sliced another oncoming assailant. “How repugnant.”

“Sif,” he purred in her ear, sending a real shiver up her spine. They were nearly back to back now, as they were meant to be.  _ Per the script _ . “Charming, as ever.”

“Don’t speak to me.” She shoved off his back and snarled at yet another opponent, vanquishing them first before turning that ire back to the god. “How dare you come back here after abandoning us? After letting us think you were dead? After  _ hiding _ ?” Every word was barbed and poisonous, wreaking of pain.

And as could only happen in films, the battle continued to rage around them, but let Tom as Loki approach her slowly, unchallenged and smug. “Come now, pet. Don’t pretend you actually missed me, that you actually believed me dead.” He cocked his head, lips dancing on the edge of a smile.

Mel punched him. Not really, but even the motion of it, the scripted reaction of shock and recoil on his face, was satisfying in a way she would likely never admit. He glared down at her, eyes burning. “I  _ did _ . I  _ mourned _ for you.”

There was silence save for the whirring of the cranes and fighting surrounding them.

“Cut!”

The trance was broken and the movement around them switched to shuffling and resetting. Tom wasn’t looking at her, and she wasn’t at him. They both stared at Taika, waiting.

“That was brilliant!” he cried, approaching them both with fiery eyes and an ear-to-ear grin. “We’re going for one more, then we’re moving on to the next scene.”

So they repeated the song and dance at least twice more, enough to give the editors options. Enough to let the anger and sadness of it settle into Mel’s soul and leak into her words.  _ Hang on now _ .

“Okay, we’re moving on to the next scene. Take it from ‘Come now, pet,’ Tom.” They took their places again and for some reason, by some twist of fate, Mel caught a glimpse of Taylor. She was watching from the side, smiling and eyes sparkling even from this distance and nearly glowing in her white t-shirt. She sipped her coffee, not noticing, or caring maybe, that she was seen. “Action!”

“Come now, pet,” Tom drawled out the endearment, and Mel felt it sting more this time, could feel something sharp and dangerous rising to her throat as he finished his line.

The punch continued to feel good, but the anger was a hollowed out thing in her chest, warping in the pain that didn’t belong to her. Surely, it didn’t  _ really _ belong to her. “I  _ did _ . I mourned for you.” The silence felt ringing, and suddenly, it felt easy to imagine something like this on a battlefield, how even violence couldn’t penetrate the raw emotion between them.

Finally, Tom licked his lips, something honest hiding in the burn of his eyes. “I did what I had to do.”

“I hate you.” And a part of her meant it. A part of her was crawling out into this false pain and wrestling for dominance.

Then she crushed her lips against his.

This, at least, was familiar. The push and pull of him, the way his lips merged around hers, the way both their tongues knew where to find the other at just the right moment.

However–

Something rose in Mel, worse than mere arousal. That could be written off easily. Bodies were fickle, betraying things. But her heart jumped in her throat when his hand twisted in her hair, when his tongue glanced hers in that familiar way. Her fingers dug into the skin of his neck at the edge of his wig, hungry. It was nearly painful to fight the urge to pull him tighter against her.

They broke apart, panting and leaned their foreheads together; Mel, at least, barely remained in character, and struggled to remember her lines, but knew it would be 1000 times worse if she didn’t.

“If you ever leave me like that again, I’ll kill you myself.” She shoved him back and away and rammed her shield into yet another attack.

“Cut!”

Mel sat in her trailer. It was an impersonal place, as they all were, but this one felt even more so. It was one they used for people who were only here temporarily, supporting characters to the narrative. There was nothing of her in there, and there wouldn’t be when she left in a few days.

_ God _ .

She touched her bottom lip before she’d realized she was even thinking about the kiss. The way it twisted in her chest and stomach. The warmth and familiarity of it still rested on her skin. It wasn’t arousal. Well, it  _ was _ , but it wasn’t  _ just _ .

Why in the fuck wasn’t it  _ just _ ?

A knock on the door sent her hand to her lap as if she’d burned it, and she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. “Uh, come in!” She leaned forward toward her vanity and pretended to be brushing out her hair for anyone who was about to intrude.

Of course it was Tom. He closed the door behind him as he entered, then met her gaze through the mirror. She tried not to gulp back the lump that manifested in her throat. He would notice if she did.

“Hey.” His voice was soft, testing the water.

“Hi.” She set her brush down.

“I want to talk about the scene.”

Mel’s heart rate spiked. She placed her hands in her lap to hide their shaking and turned to face him directly. “Okay… What’s up?” Playing dumb wouldn’t work on him, not really. He knew her too well. But maybe they would both play along, like they so often did.

“You were amazing. I mean, you always are, but this was a different kind.”

“Gee, thanks. I’ll be sure to mark that in my notes.”

“I saw it in your eyes, Mel,” he said, firm, effectively cutting off the rest of her sarcasm. “It was different.”

So she was had, and he didn’t want to play along. “Oh.”

Tom’s face softened then, crumpling into remorseful warmth. The look was terrifying, almost more terrifying once he approached her and sat in the opposite chair, taking her hand in both of his.

“I’ve been a shit friend, and gave you an even more shit apology. No matter what’s going on, you don’t deserve to be treated that way. I was a prat, and your anger is more than righteous. I’m so sorry, Mel. It will  _ not _ happen again.”

There was a buzzing in her ears, from shock or relief she couldn’t tell.  _ He didn’t know… _

“You were an ass.”

“I was.”

“And if you ever pull that shit again, it’s not going to be this easy to fix.”

He beamed. “But it’s fixed?”

She pursed her lips, but a smile fought against it. “I forgive you, yes.”

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. “I really am sorry, darling. Truly.”

“I know you are.” She pressed herself close, despite herself, and fought the instinct to inhale the scent of him. “It’s okay.”

“Good.” He pulled back again, still holding one of her hands and beaming. “I’m so glad.”

“Alright, alright.” Mel rolled her eyes and took her hand back, afraid of the effect his touch was creating in the pool of her stomach and the center of her chest. “Get your sunshine out of here. I’m still recovering from jet lag.”

He rose, beaming no less than before. “We’re all going out for dinner. You coming?”

_ Can I do this? _

“Text me where. I’m finishing up here, but I’ll catch up.”

“Will do. Drinks are on me.”

“They better be.”

He waved, and then the door was closed and he was gone, and the room was dimmer for it.

_Jesus. I’m in love with Tom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE PSA: In the original shoot of Thor Rag, Loki shows up to help Heimdall help the Asgardians flee on the mountain, thus why the setting is described a bit differently above.
> 
> Denial is avoidance's ugliest, meanest tool!!! 
> 
> Welcome to pain city, population Mel.


	10. August 2, 2016

**August 2, 2016**

It was an easier beast to manage – kind of – once she knew precisely what it was in the first place. Really, nothing had changed at all. They still worked together. They were still friends. They still carried on in their usual way. Everything was exactly the same, it was just that something had happened to _her_.

Maybe it had always been happening.

Regardless, the remaining week in Australia had been…fine. Bearable. _Survivable_. But the distance of an entire ocean and many continents between herself and the “newlyweds,” as the cast had come to teasingly call them, was a welcome balm on her fresh wounds.

Tom, true to his word, fixed his shit. It was the strangest kind of karmic justice. He kept her even more in the loop than he had before, sending her texts and pictures almost daily after she left. He even called her when he, and Taylor _of course_ , arrived back in LA, trying to arrange a dinner. His voice was all warmth and joy when he spoke, bringing a lump to her throat and a quiver to her hands.

_“You know I wish I could, Tom, but unfortunately I’m just starting to film Firebrand and they’re trying to have this pilot finished by the end of the week.”_

_“Of course.”_ He hadn’t hidden the disappointment in his voice. _“I understand, but please let me know if anything changes?”_

_“You know I will.”_

She did not.

Instead, she carried on through her busy schedule, business as usual. There was no point in fixating or worrying. She wouldn’t even be seeing the wretch until, what, premiere? Maybe sooner? That was so many months and commitments away it might as well have been years. Surely, she could–

Her phone started ringing, Luke Windsor’s name lighting up her screen.

“Hello?”

“You’re going to kill me.”

Mel leaned against her counter and pressed her free hand to her forehead. “What is it?”

“They need you back in Australia for reshoots.”

Mel swore and pushed herself off the counter, throwing herself into pacing. If _she_ had to reshoot, then that meant… 

“Why?”

He huffed on the other end. “Why does it rain, Mel? Why do the trees continue to photosynthesize?”

“For well known, scientific reasons.”

“I don’t know,” he said over top of her, making her roll her eyes. “It’s just a week. They already booked you a plane for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“I already cancelled your other engagements and rescheduled what I could,” he placated. “I’m sorry, I know it’s last minute, but this really was out of my hands.”

Mel was silent for a long moment, trying to keep her breathing even and her head level.

“Alright. Send me the information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't honestly know what to say here except that Mel is doing Badly lmaoooo.
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback. I really appreciate all of it <3


	11. August 3, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter do anything for the plot? No. Does it do anything for their individual development? Probably not. Is it just a piece of sweet fluff? Kinda. 
> 
> Idk, it's filler because I liked it <3

**August 3, 2016**

The car arrived at 4am and she was barely aware of the, very helpful, driver as she guided Mel into the backseat and drove them away. There wasn’t a time when getting to LAX was easy, per se, but 4am was as close as one could get to a seamless journey.

And so, too soon, they arrived and Mel was shuffled forward and out of the car. The flash of cameras made Mel blink as she stepped out into the open air, and she instinctively threw up her middle finger.  _ Luke will love that _ . Jabs were grumbled at her as she disappeared behind the airport entrance and made a beeline for TSA. It went by quickly, and as soon as she was through, she made  _ another _ beeline for the Delta first class lounge. There, it was blessedly empty. She ordered a bloody mary, chugged it, and curled herself onto the nearest couch.

After a while, there was a heavy drop next to her, and then someone leaned against her legs. She opened one eye. Tom was smiling at her as he settled his carry on next to the arm of the couch.

“Good morning!”

Too loud. Too bright. “No.”

“You mean to tell me, dearest Mel, that you didn’t want to drop everything to fly back to Melbourne with me, cancelling all your other events and plans?”

She glared at him. He was grinning at her now, so she returned to attempting to sleep.  _ Thank god I’m too tired for that goddamn smile to do anything _ . “Can’t say it was on my list.”

“Mine either.” She heard him sigh, though it still sounded too chipper for her tastes. “But at least we get to suffer together.”

Mel turned her face away and grunted, making him chuckle, and successfully hiding her blush.

The flight went by smoothly. Long, but fine. She and Tom got properly plastered at one point, slept for five hours, and then suffered through two of their favorite movies: Pulp Fiction for him, and Die Hard for her.  _ “Not again,” _ he’d complained, albeit good-naturedly.  _ “Absolutely again,”  _ she retorted as she pressed play and leaned against his arm.

Upon arrival, they both donned hats and sunglasses in an attempt to hide some of their features. Hopefully the tabloids hadn’t heard they were coming back, but that was never a certain thing, and it was better to be prepared, in any case. Not to mention, the sun was a fucking demon in this country.

They separated into their hotel rooms and Mel barely kicked off her shoes before collapsing onto the bed. She had never thought she would be grateful for jet lag, but right now, it weighed on her heavier than the consideration of what ifs.  _ What if we shared a room? What if Tom was single? What if I wasn’t a total idiot? What if I went over there right now?  _ The questions slipped out of her mind as quickly as they’d occurred, unable to take hold through the stupor of sleepiness.

Mel was blessed with a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging me. I just love their friendship. When it's good, it's so good <3


	12. August 6, 2016

**August 6, 2016**

The scenes that needed to be reshot were,  _ shocker _ , the ones she had with Tom. Though Tessa had already left, Chris was still present and he was a blessed buffer from her own bullshit. 

It was rushed work. Slightly changed lines and adjustments in choreography. It was a grind, and the steadiness of it kept them all too busy to really do much more than the work.

When they got to the mountain confrontation, now to be set on the rainbow bridge as they assisted Asgardians onto a ship that Loki had brought as their salvation, Mel did her best not to tense.

“Alright,” Taika called out. “Places, everyone. This ain't our first rodeo here. If we can get this fast, we’ll be out by dinner.”

Mel squared herself against the initial bad guy she was to slay and exhaled slowly.

“Action!”

Mel stabbed the actor and gritted her teeth, and as she scanned for the next opponent, caught Tom’s eye over her shoulder. “Look what the Hela dragged in.” She sliced another oncoming assailant. “How repugnant.”

“Sif,” he purred in her ear, still sending that shiver up her spine, just like before. They were nearly back to back now, fighting in tandem in a matched, brutal rhythm. “Charming, as ever.”

“Don’t speak to me.” She shoved off his back and snarled at another opponent, finishing them off with a guttural shout before turning her fury back to Tom. “How dare you come back here after lying to us? After letting us think you were dead? After  _ sending me away _ ?” The leak of desperate anger that fell out with the words was more honest than she would like, but as long as it played well, it didn’t matter what this performance did to her. What it really meant.

The battle stillness started, creating their private bubble and letting Tom approach her slowly. “Come now, pet. Don’t pretend you actually missed me, that you actually believed me dead.” He cocked his head, lips dancing on the edge of a smile.

Mel punched him, the motion of it bringing less satisfaction than before. He glared down at her, eyes burning, and she powered through. “I  _ did _ . I  _ mourned _ for you.” The words were too thick on her tongue, too heavy.

Tom licked his lips, like he might taste that sorrow that she offered him. “I did what I had to do.”

“And you think you can come here now with a giant ship and the same hollow apologies and expect me to forgive you?”

“That would be ideal, yes.”

“I hate you.” And this time it was a lie. It was the furthest thing from the truth. It was damn near blasphemous.

Then she crushed her lips against his.

There was no Taylor here now to bear witness to this crime, for it was a  _ crime  _ now. Mel poured every bottled up emotion she couldn’t tell him into his mouth, into the push and pull of his lips. She wanted it. His touch. His kiss. His breath.  _ Him _ . This kiss held her intent, her deepest desire, and she didn’t give a fuck right then if he figured her out.

They broke apart, panting and leaned their foreheads together; Mel still struggled to remember that she was Sif, and that this was pretend. This kiss was the continued lie.

_ He doesn’t want  _ me _. _

“If you ever leave me like that again, I’ll kill you myself.” She shoved him back and away and rammed her shield into yet another attack.

“Cut!”

Mel knocked on Tom’s trailer door, only for it to give easily, already slightly ajar. It wasn’t like Tom to leave things just…unattended.  _ Well, maybe a bit, but certainly not the doors that give him his privacy _ . She gripped the strap on her bag tighter, gave the door another experimental push, and peaked through the crack. All she saw in the gap was the chair facing the mirror of the vanity, Tom nowhere in sight.

“All I wanted to do was see you. I don’t see how I can be expected to remember everything in your schedule. You know how much– No, I’m not saying your life is easier. I just wanted–” The silence lasted too long over the half-finished sentence, Tom still out of sight.. “You’re being obtuse. This is…this is all nonsense. Darling, just come–” Silence stretched again and he finally walked into her sight, pacing and pinching his forehead with his free hand. “Yeah. Yeah, alright. We’ll talk later? Okay. I love–” He pulled the phone away from his ear and then tossed it roughly onto the counter top of his vanity before plopping into the chair in front of it.

Mel worried her lip, weighing the options of saying anything at all, before pushing the door open even further with a quiet  _ rap rap _ . “Tom?”

His head snapped up, eyes red and fiery, though no tears were there. “Mel? How long have you been there?”

Mel felt the color leave her face and swallowed. Quickly, she stepped all the way in and closed the door behind her. “Just for a minute. I’m so sorry, Tom. I was just coming to say goodbye and the door was open and I…” She didn’t have a good end to that sentence.

“So you decided to listen in?”

The fury in his voice sent warmth across her cheeks and made her frown. “Anyone could have heard you, Thomas. The door was open. I was only coming to say goodbye.”

“But not before you had an opportunity to invade and invade my privacy. Christ, you just can’t resist knowing everything about my life, can you? It’s bordering on obsessive.”

She blinked at him and couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“I said,” he enunciated as he stood, towering over her, “that you are obsessed with my life and I’m sick of it.”

“What the fuck are you-?”

“Don’t play stupid,” he interrupted. “You’re always checking in on me, asking how I’m doing, wanting updates, getting upset when I don’t give them to you on your schedule. Honestly, it’s almost sad. I know you have more than enough going on, and yet you just can’t mind your own business.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she stalked up the few stairs so they were standing as level as they could. “Like honestly, have you lost your goddamn mind? That’s friendship, Tom, the same as it’s always been with us and it never fucking bothered you before!”

“Well it does now!” he roared. “I’m tired of it! I don’t owe you anything!”

Mel scoffed, barely an exhale, and took a step back. “Wow.”

“Tell me I’m wrong, Michelle.”

“Oh, fuck off with that.” She pursed her lips as angry tears swelled in her eyes and turned to look at the floor, steeling her breath and clenching her fists before looking at him once more. “You’re right, Thomas. You don’t owe me  _ shit _ , which means I don’t owe  _ you  _ shit either. So when this falls apart, don’t expect me to be there to comfort you. What’s it been, three months’ now? Guess we’re running right on schedule for the crash and burn. I hope she’s  _ fucking _ worth it.”

Before he could respond or see the tears that were now uncontainable, she stormed out and slammed the door, and ran straight to the car that was waiting on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PAIN TRAIN. RUNNING RIGHT ON SCHEDULE.


	13. August 13, 2016

**August 13, 2016**

Mel was miserable.

Mel was miserable, and on top of that, she was drunk.

Mel was miserable and lonely and  _ very _ drunk.

Mel clicked on the name in her contacts, and let the phone ring.

“Hello?”

“You were right.” Mel hiccupped and took another pull from her wine glass.

“What?”

“You were right,” Mel sighed. “It’s oranges. It’s all fucking oranges.”

There was a rustling in the background. “What are you talking about? Mel, are you drunk?”

“Yes, obviously. You know me and my vast array of healthy coping skills.” Mel slumped into a counter stool and then frowned at her phone. “This is Thea, isn’t it?”

“Of course, you dunce.” Her Georgian accent was a welcome sound, a relief to the achiness in Mel’s chest. “But why are you calling me at seven in the morning about oranges?”

“ _ Because _ . I have to tell someone and you were the one who was  _ right _ , so I wanted to tell you you were right. It’s not apples. It’s fucking oranges.”

The silence lasted too long, and that was saying something, as Mel was having trouble keeping track of the linear passage of time.

“You’re really gonna have to break it down further for me, love. I’m sorry.”

“ _ Jesus _ . At the MET you told me that Tom and I were being in love and I told you we weren’t because it was an  _ apples _ situation, not  _ oranges _ , and you said it  _ was _ oranges, and I didn’t  _ believe _ you, but you were right. It was oranges.”

“That analogy is the  _ worst _ , Mel, christ. You can’t just– wait. Did you just say you’re in love with Tom?”

Tears filled Mel’s eyes and slipped down her cheeks without much fanfare. Her voice didn’t even hitch. “Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“Are you– How did  _ you _ realize it?”

“On set.” Mel laughed once without humor and watched her glass as she twirled the liquid. Tears kept streaming down her face. “During a kiss scene.”

“ _ God _ .”

“Yeah.”

There was another long silence.

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing to do. Nothing to worry about at all, really.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We…we had a row. A fight, I mean. When I left reshoots. We haven’t spoken since.”

“How long ago was that?”

“A week.”

“Well...that’s bad, but not too bad at least.”

“Not yet.” Mel took a shaky breath and finished her drink. “I don’t know, Thea, I don’t think we’ll get past this one.”

“You two fight all the time. It’ll be fine. What was it about?”

“Me.” A sob slipped out of her, unbidden.

“Oh.”

“He said I was obsessed with him. That I was too much and wanting too much for a friend. He all but told me he knew how I felt, and that he was tired of me acting so concerned with his life. He said he didn’t owe me anything.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know.” A few more sobs wracked her before she could continue. “I mean; he was kind of right, but he said it to hurt me. I’d just heard him fight with Taylor and he was already angry.”

“Are you insane?” Thea half shouted. “He’s not right at all! You both talked every day! He’s just being a shit because she probably said something to him about  _ you _ .”

“Sure, that’s probably true, but like. We do talk more than anyone, more than even you and me.”

“Yeah, but that’s because–”

“We were basically dating,” Mel finished for her. “Before, I mean. And it finally just…clicked for both of us. Just in different ways.”

“That’s such bullshit though. You didn’t even do anything other than be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I know, but–”

“He can’t just say whatever he likes and make you miserable just because he doesn’t know how to–”

“Thea!” There was finally quiet. Mel took a steadying breath. “He wasn’t- I said some hurtful shit too.”

“Oh, Mel.” She sighed. “What did you say?”

“I told him that I didn’t owe him anything either, and that when his relationship failed…”like it always does after three months,” that he shouldn’t expect me to be there.”

“Fucking hell.”

Fresh tears spilled down Mel’s cheeks. “I know.”

They both stayed quiet. Mel looked out her patio door at the ocean winking at her beneath the moonlight.

“What happens now?”

“I don’t know. I can’t– I won’t reach out. I have to draw a line, and I’m sure he does too. We’re both too stubborn for this. I don’t know.”

“I’m so sorry, Mel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love! To! Be! Sad!


	14. September 6, 2016

**September 6, 2016**

_Tom Hiddleston and Taylor Swift Split Up – RIP Hiddleswift_

Mel read the headline and various articles again and again, trying to make sense of all the emotions churning through her. Should she feel smug? Happy? Angry? 

It was gutting, honestly, for any number of reasons. She’d never wished to be wrong so much in her life.

She checked her phone for the millionth time that day.

Nothing.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is certainly a mess, huh? 
> 
> Also, please, please know that I'm definitely NOT done with this pairing. I love them a lot and their story doesn't end here. I just started grad school so the sequel may take a minute, but I have one shots and the beginning of their origin story published if you'd like to read them ^_^
> 
> I know I've said it a ton, but thank you, thank you, thank you for all the feedback and love that you've given this fic! I love these two and I loved writing this. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me!!! Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You are so kind and lovely and I love the h*ck out of you.
> 
> All comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated! <3


End file.
